


Salvation

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Go Down Swinging, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been right, that day in the sheriff’s office surrounded by demons and loading rock salt with an FBI agent.  The world did end bloody, and he was still swinging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

 

  
He stumbled to his feel and looked across the rubble, trying to find the only thing that mattered anymore.  The world was gone, hell was loose, and those that stood in it’s path were decimated and dying. 

 

 

They’d come together, the last of them, to make their final stand and it was rather fitting that it was the children who took their place in the front while the others stood back.  He never thought to be here with them, to be counted among them when it came time. 

 

 

He’d wronged these people, he’d started it all, but in the end, none of them had a choice.  How could they expect to play any other part when heaven and hell had been working together to this end? 

 

 

Claire stood to his right and Dean nearly sobbed to see the girl.  He still wasn’t sure how Jimmy’s daughter got there, but she’d shown up in the middle of the whole mess, grinning with power and speaking something they were sure was angelic.  She was too late.  Castiel, in her father’s body, had fallen a while back.  Dean wasn’t sure if he was dead, but he wasn’t moving anymore.  Claire had walked past his body with them though, continuing to fight off the never ending attack. 

 

 

“Dean?”  Her voice was hoarse from screaming over the demonic haze and he just nodded.  He knew she wanted some sort of assurance, but he couldn’t answer that.  It wasn’t going to be all right.  He’d been right, that day in the sheriff’s office surrounded by demons and loading rock salt with an FBI agent.  The world did end bloody, and he was still swinging.

 

 

He heard another groan and he and Claire made their way to the other side.  He ignored the feeling of eyes on him, ignored the way he itched.  Blond hair and bright eyes met his as Jo pulled herself from the ground.  She reached a hand down and Dean sagged to his knees as he watched her pull Sam up beside her, alive, if battered and bleeding.

 

 

He let out a hysteric laugh as Claire pulled him back up, helping him cross the distance to where Sam and Jo waited.  Sam’s eyes turned up, but the others ignored the dark cloud that hung in the sky above them. 

 

 

“I want to see my father.”  Claire said softly.

 

 

Jo’s eyes watered and Sam pulled her close to him, the three of them sharing a moment over Ellen who had been killed at the Roadhouse weeks before.  “She’d have been proud of you today Jo.  She always was, but this, she’d have known you really had become a hunter in your own right.” 

 

 

Dean nodded at Sam’s words and they stumbled together, wondering if they would make their destination or if the masses would fall upon them.  Claire fell to her knees when they reached him but Jimmy wasn’t in the body.  It was Castiel still and Dean wanted to kill something, anything for not giving Claire her last moments with her father.

 

 

“Dean, I can’t… I can’t save you from this.”

 

 

“Just about to kick some ass Cas.  Don’t worry about us.”  He said, sheer bravado speaking for him.

 

 

“Dean, I can’t save you, but I can help you.  They want… I can… it’s the only thing I can do.”

 

 

He understood them somehow.  He understood what Castiel was offering.  He looked at Claire and Jo and knew they’d make it alright, but what he was offering Sam and Dean?  It was more than he had ever hoped for. 

 

 

He looked up at Sam, his hand reaching out to grab at his brother’s shirt as Sam did the same.  Sam had been bound for hell since the day Azazel had chosen him for this.  Dean had been bound since the day their father had forced his brother into his arms.  Brothers, lovers, warriors.  They would have gone to hell together.  Castiel was offering something more.

 

 

“Yeah.”  Dean’s voice came out guttural and Sam nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

 

He didn’t look down as the angel spoke, didn’t acknowledge Jo or Claire, but kept his eyes locked on his brother.  When the end came, it was Castiel’s blessing he last heard, an angel’s forgiveness for their mortal sin.  The demon hordes around them screamed in hate, not understanding until the words were spoken.

 

 

Their bodies were no more, Castiel obliterated them so the demons could no longer touch them.  He didn’t know if there was a heaven to go to but in the end just knowing that Sam wasn’t going to hell was enough.  He didn’t close his eyes when the bright light came, just stared into his brother’s eyes until there was nothing left but the brightness that he knew was salvation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://spn-teamfic.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_teamfic](http://spn-teamfic.livejournal.com/) round 4 challenge (which I totally forgot about until an hour ago, so excuse any errors :P). Prompt was: _"_ Son when you grow up, will you be, the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned" -from Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance


End file.
